


What are we gonna do?

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Injury, Multi, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3





	

When I got back to ‘kinda reality’ (it was still dream world), I was outside. I hadn’t woken up properly. I just felt rain hit my face every two seconds. It’s so nice to know that you can be inside for three hours and it’ll still be raining when you have to go back out. Whose choice was it to have the weather in this place like the weather in the UK? Oh wait, it was mine… Shit.  
It took a while for me to get properly to reality. I was being carried by Dark. He was still soaking wet from being outside in the rain earlier in the day. I looked over at Anti. Anti had apparently been smart enough to put a coat on before he left.  
Anti looked over to me, ‘’You're awake now, huh?’’  
‘’Yeah.’’  
Dark looked down at me, ‘’Does that mean I can stop carrying you now?’’  
‘’Yeah, sure.’’  
Dark put me down.  
Anti went over to Dark and held his hand again, as he wasn’t able to when Dark was Carrying me. He looked over to me. ‘’You blacked out, so we called Jack and he told us to take you back home.’’  
‘’Well you called him.’’ Dark mumbled.  
‘’I know I blacked out.’’  
Dark looked over to me, ‘’Wait how do you know you blacked out? I thought you never remembered that you did.’’  
‘’Because, Caitlin…’’  
‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ Anti said.  
Anti probably knew that this wasn’t true. He also got his phone out to message Jack, I knew it was Jack because I saw some of the previous messages. I wasn’t able to see them for long enough to read them fully as Anti moved his phone out of my view.  
Anti had never really told me the truth about things like that, especially if it was something he knew it was something I would definitely worry about. That was one bit of his personality that was somewhat like Jacks. Well, I say that was one bit, it was the only bit of his personality that was anything like Jacks.  
Most of the rest of the trip was silent. It was probably a good thing, though, it would stop me from asking why on earth we didn’t go home the same way we had come. It had quite definitely been Anti who had decided what root to take, as Dark doesn’t know how to get to my house. I don’t know why I hadn’t remembered that when Mark had said that if he had come to my house when he ran off from Dark it would be the first-place Dark would look.  
I didn’t have any idea where we were, it’s probably because I don’t get out enough but I would have thought I would recognize at least one of the places. I couldn’t be bothered to argue with it, though, Anti apparently knew his way around better than I did. It’s not that surprising really. 

~ 

When we got home it took a while to find Jack and Mark. Why did we have such a big house anyway? There was normally only like two people there. My guess was that Jack was probably sat with Mark somewhere, probably trying to stop him from freaking out. Mark had always freaked out when anything happened to me, that involved Caitlin. He had been like that since Bri had told him about Caitlin, so it wasn’t just the fact that he was worried about me because I’m his sister. Jack had always tried to calm him down afterward, most the time it didn’t do much to help him but he still tried.  
We had eventually found them on the balcony that was off of Marks room. They were probably only on that one as it was the only one that had any shelter from the rain or Mark hadn’t left his room yet. Mark seemed a lot calmer than I thought he would be, maybe it was because of Jack but there was also a possibility that Jack hadn’t told him about the whole situation yet. It seemed very unlikely that Jack hadn’t told him, though, as Jack had never been very good at holding information from Mark.  
Mark had looked over to me when I had come in. He didn’t say anything, though. Well, at least not for a few minutes. ‘’What happened with Caitlin?’’  
So he had at least been told about Caitlin, which really is all he needed to know. He could figure out by just hearing the name that I had ended up blacking out because it always happened.  
I didn’t really want to tell him about what happened, mainly because if Caitlin was telling the truth both him and Jack could end up dead in a week, but also the fact that he would quite definitely end up freaking out again.  
Mark walked over to me and wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. I hadn’t even noticed I had begun crying.  
Mark smiled at me, ‘’You’re going to have to tell me.’’  
‘’She wants me to kill you and Jack.’’ I whispered. ‘’She’s gonna give me a week to do it or she’s gonna force me to.’’  
Jack had pulled Mark away from me. It was probably a good idea, but Mark didn’t seem to agree with it and forced Jack to let him go.  
‘’Why?’’ Mark asked.  
I didn’t answer. I didn’t know why she wanted to do it, she hadn’t told me.  
Mark still seemed calm. Upset, but calm. He was probably hiding his emotions, though, so I didn’t get any more upset than I already was.  
‘’Is there anything we can do about it?’’ Anti asked. ‘’It’s not as if we can exactly stop her when she doesn’t have both the wristbands.’’  
‘’I don’t know.’’ Mark whispered. ‘’Bri never answers any texts that I send him, so getting the other wristband back could take weeks.’’  
Bri had never answered any of my texts either. Most the time he would just read them and then probably go do something else, forgetting that I ever texted him.  
‘’What’s with the bruise?’’ Jack asked.  
Mark looked up. Apparently, he had never noticed the bruise. I didn’t know it was there, though, so it made sense.  
‘’She hit you, didn’t she?’’ Mark asked.  
He seemed a bit annoyed now, but it made sense. I had been punched in the face by someone who was said she was gonna force me to kill him.  
I didn’t say anything, I just nodded.  
Jack looked around the room, before asking, ‘’Where’s Dark, I thought you said you found him?’’  
‘’We did.’’ Anti replied. ‘’He’s in the hallway, he refused to come look for you.’’  
We had been silent for a few minutes. Jack was keeping hold of Mark so he wouldn’t get too angry at anything, but Mark barely seemed angry and if anything, it was probably because of Caitlin that he was angry.  
Mark looked across the room to Anti, ‘’Go see if he’s still there would you, I still need to talk to him.’’  
Anti nodded and left the room.  
‘’Just don’t get violent with him would ya.’’ Jack said.  
Mark looked at him, ‘’I’m not going to. I just want to know what the fuck happened for us to be so annoyed at each other.’’  
‘’He doesn’t know.’’ I muttered.  
Both Jack and Mark looked confused at this.  
‘’What are you talkin' about?’’ Jack asked.  
‘’I’ve already talked to him about it. All he really remembers is an argument then a week later finding Mark gone.’’  
‘’So, almost the same thing I remember. Apart from the fact that I remember leaving and spending two days in a cave.’’ Mark said.  
A few minutes later Anti came back in, dragging Dark behind him. Dark wasn’t putting up much of a fight to stop it, though.  
Mark looked over to him, ‘’So you have no idea what happened over the last two weeks either, huh?’’  
Dark shook his head. ‘’I have no clue.’’  
‘’I’m not mad at you. I don’t know exactly why I left, it was just something forcing me to… Sorry.’’ Mark muttered.  
‘’Don’t worry about it’’ Dark replied. ‘’I’m annoying to be around for long amounts of time, so it makes sense.’’  
‘’It doesn’t though.’’ Mark mumbled. ‘’I know we had an argument, but I don’t remember what it was about and that wouldn’t give me any reason to run off. I don’t get why I don’t remember it, though. I can normally easily remember, but I can’t it makes no sense.’’  
Mark was crying by this point. Nothing of what he was trying to say made any sense and Jack couldn’t seem to calm him down, which made the whole thing worse.  
It took a while to calm Mark down again. We all knew that he still felt bad, but trying to convince him otherwise seemed almost impossible by this point so we didn’t bother trying. Jack probably would in a few days if he still felt bad about it, but he didn’t need to right now.  
‘’So, what are we going to do about Caitlin?’’ Anti asked.  
It didn’t seem like the best thing to ask, but it was something that needed to be figured out.  
‘’I don’t know.’’ Jack replied. ‘’I’ll try to get in contact with Bri I’ll figure something out from there.’’


End file.
